emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02754
}} is the 2,756th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 28 September, 2000. Plot Part 1 Paddy opens the door to find Mandy there. He slams the door in her face. She pleads with him to let her in, but he says he hates her and calls her a cow. She tells him she loves him and wants him, but he tells her she's made her choice. She says she'll stand on the doorstep all night if she has to, and then pushes her way in. Mandy says she needs to talk to him. Paddy won't even look at her. She tells him she was finishing it with Neil. Paddy is angry and humiliated, and shouts at he. He doesn't understand how she can be the same person after what she's done, he tells her she's not the woman he married, and he'd prefer it if she died. Mandy says she'll still the same. Paddy threatens her, and Mandy cries. Paddy asks her if it's all been lies. He thought they were happy, and asks what he's done wrong, and if she loves Neil. She shakes her head. Mandy tells him that Neil was her Dad's carer. She never mentioned him because there was nothing to tell.She says she never lied about her Dad's illness. Paddy orders her to sit down Mandy says she's been dumped on by every man she's ever known, and Paddy has never done that to her. She talks about losing her virginity, and says every relationship she's ever had has ended up with her being humiliated somewhere along the line so she knows how he feels. Mandy cries uncontrollably. Paddy cries too. He says it's all spoilt now, and tells her she has had her chance, Paddy talks about how happy they were and how selfish it was of her to do what she did. Mandy says said she couldn't stop it, so Paddy asks her why. Part 2 Paddy asks her how many times she slept with him. She tells him once the night before Paddy came down to Southampton. Paddy wants to know all about it because he wants to be able to forgive her. All she can say is that Neil was just there. Paddy starts to pack up the bed that he had sorted out for Caleb. Mandy says it was very difficult for her looking after her Dad, she said she was flattered that Neil would listen to her and not laugh at her. She pushes Paddy to swear on her life that he wouldn't have done the same thing, she pushes him so far that he grabs her and screams that he would never betray her and that he hates her and pushes her onto the bed. Mandy goes to get her stuff. Paddy asks her not to go, he wants to forgive her. She cries and says she wishes she was dead. Paddy strokes her hair and they look close. They are acting like nothing has happened. Mandy sees the comode and finds the present Paddy had bought her. He puts it in his pocket. He asks Mandy if she thinks he's fat, and if she still fancies him. He tells her she can't feel the same way about him as he does about her. He gives her the anniversary present, but she won't open it. Mandy asks him why he had to come down to Southampton, as nothing would have changed if he hadn't found out. He says it's written all over her face that she loves Neil, and says it was guilt that made her come back to him. Paddy tells her to keep the ring. She throws it away and cries. Paddy goes to her, and says he's sorry too. He says it was just a stupid ring, it doesn't mean anything anymore. He says he knows he can't put it behind him, and says there's still time for her to catch her train. Paddy goes into the kitchen and says goodbye to her. He shuts the door. Mandy cries, picks up the ring, throws her house keys on to the table, and takes a last look around. Mandy leaves Smithy Cottage. Paddy comes out of the kitchen and starts to tidy. Returning to the kitchen, he cries. Cast Crew Notes This is the only two-hander in ''Emmerdale''s history. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes